


snowed fin

by Colonel_Snivy



Category: Hackbent - Fandom
Genre: Fantrolls, Fluff, M/M, OC X CANON, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Snivy/pseuds/Colonel_Snivy
Summary: alleph and folloh get snowed in and yearning happens
Relationships: Alleph Lampri/Folloh Mobran
Kudos: 1





	snowed fin

A cold Alternian winter in a small, isolated and hidden part of the forest. Snow blankets the ground. A well-hidden hole leads to a cozy and small makeshift bunker.

A young limeblood lights two little candles ablaze with only his fingers while a violetblood looks onwards, huddling to himself.

"You sure those're the biggest candles you have?" Alleph mumbles.

"Yeah, sorry, Admiral. I try not to use to many cause of the drones."

"Oh, right."

They sit in silence as they both hold their hands up to the small flames warming themselves up. Folloh coughs gently while Alleph awkwardly looks to the side. "Hey, um, Admiral... I hope you don't mind, but I have another method for warming us up?" Alleph glances back towards Folloh, raising a brow. "Oh? How so?" "Um... allow me to show you!"

Alleph watches him snag a blanket from the corner of the room, wrapping one end around Alleph. The violetblood thought nothing of it at first until Folloh sat down next to him and huddled close to him, wrapping the other end of the blanket around himself. As the limeblood places his head on Alleph's shoulder, the violetblood feels an instant rush of warmth swarming his entire body. He gazes at Folloh slightly, face flushed. The limeblood has his eyes closed, smiling and placing his hand on Alleph's. The seadweller panicks slightly, flustered by the motion. He tries to say something but all that comes out are small desperate noises. Folloh opens his eyes.

"Are you okay, Admiral?"

"Oh, no-- I mean.. yyyyyeno? Augh!!" Alleph groans slightly. "...yes, I'm fine, Folloh."

He squeezes Folloh's hand gently in his. This motion earns an ever so soft smile that melts Alleph's heart down to its core. He huddles closer to Folloh in response.

"Are you feeling warmer too, Admiral?"

"Oh, erm. Yes."

"That's good," Folloh murmurs softly, yawning. "How long do you think you'll be staying here?"

“The snow seems super heavy right now. I don’t think I can go back to my hive without freezing up.” Alleph scoffs. “To think someone like me would be trapped inside just because of some measly inches of snow…”

“Awww, it’s not too bad, Admiral. I can help get you home if you’d like.”

Alleph responds almost instantaneously, unsure of why he seemed so against the idea of leaving. “Ah, no, no, no, dah-- no need. I uh. Don’t mind your presence. And it’d be more convenient to stay here.”

“Oh, are you sure? As much as I enjoy your presence, you know I have my… fire thing. I can just help you stay warm on the way back.”

“No, I insist, I’d rather not allow any kind of harm to come to a crew member. What kind of admiral would I be if I let that happen?”

“Ah… alright! Just let me know when you’re ready to go home, okay, Admiral?”

“...of course.”

Alleph flinches slightly as Folloh leans up and pecks him on the cheek. More warmth spread through his entire body, and he felt as if he no longer needed the blanket. His feelings tangled up with each other as Folloh returned to leaning on his shoulder. Could it be…? No, no, no, Folloh would never. Maybe this is just what Folloh thinks is showing loyalty. Perhaps. Yes, that could be it. Or it could be platonic…

He snaps out of his thoughts as the limeblood quickly falls asleep on his shoulder. He stares at him for a few moment before gently placing his arm around him, holding him close.

Yeah, definitely platonic for sure.


End file.
